Princess Anemone
Anemone is the daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill, and is also Tsunami's, Orca's, Auklet's, and Turtle's sister. She is an animus, but doesn't wish to use her powers as doing so excessively would turn her evil or insane. Fearing this would happen to her, Anemone decides to purposefully fail in her studies, given the idea by Tsunami. According to Blister she should be able to enchant the SkyWing Palace to cave in on the dragons and curse a spear so that it will hunt for Burn's heart and not stop until it kills her. Anemone wasn't killed by Orca's statue like the rest of the heirs because Queen Coral slept by her egg for the entire year. Because of Coral's overprotective nature, Anemone is continually harnessed to her mother by a enchanted harness that grows with her. She has only been let off once, while Auklet was fitted for her harness. During this time of freedom, she helped Tsunami escape the Summer Palace prison and unintentionally knocked Whirlpool into a moat with eels, possibly killing him. She later goes to the Jade Mountain academy in the Silver Winglet. Personality Anemone is a young and smart dragonet. She cares deeply for her family, and seems to be surly more than she is cheerful. When Whirlpool was knocked into the electric eel moat she panicked and froze, not knowing what to do. She never wanted to hurt other dragons with animus powers. Anemone irritably thought Queen Coral treated her all the time like a newborn dragonet, but she loved her anyway. However, since she is a princess, she still expects to get whatever she desires, as seen in Moon Rising when she wanted a giant fish Bigtail was eating. Appearance Anemone is pale blue with hints of pink along her wings, ears, and horns, like the inside of seashells. She also wears a strange harness made of clear material sometimes, that attaches her to Queen Coral. Her large blue eyes and scale color reminded Tsunami of the dolphins she and her friends saw, leading her wonder if that was the reason it was illegal to hunt them. She is described as about the size of a scavenger. Relationships Tsunami Tsunami is Anemone's older sister. Initially, one might have interpreted her as suspicious of Tsunami, but later on, they became good friends despite the difference in their ages (Tsunami is 5 years older than Anemone). Throughout The Lost Heir, she acts as a close friend of Tsunami's. She does not seem afraid of Tsunami despite their age difference. Queen Coral Attached by an elastic harness at all times, Anemone seems to care for her mother, but despises not being able to leave her, and willed to explore on her own. Queen Coral is overprotective of her, fearing that she would be killed before she had a chance to challenge her for the throne. Queen Coral actually kept guard over Anemone's egg for an entire year, never allowing Orca's statue to destroy her egg. In Moon Rising, Anemone was annoyed when Coral wanted to see everything inside of the school. Whirlpool Whirlpool held training sessions with her to practice usage of her animus abilities. However, she placed little effort in them and tried to act as if she was failing, to stall until the time that Blister would use her as a secret weapon to win the war. Queen Coral seems to think Whirlpool would make a good king for one of her daughters, but Anemone hates the idea of marrying him. Anemone used her powers to discover who had tried to kill Tsunami and, upon finding it to be Whirlpool, accidentally knocked him senseless into an electric eel moat that trapped Tsunami and her friends on a spire in Coral's prison. The eels shocked and might have killed him. Auklet Auklet is Anemone's youngest sister. Anemone doesn't seem to be jealous of her, but rather grateful that she doesn't have to be harnessed to her own mother as much. Trivia *In The Lost Heir, she was descripted as pale blue with hints of pink, but in Moon Rising, she was descripted has white-pink Quotes "Very well" ''"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" - ''To Tsunami Gallery Seawing.jpg|Typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Anemone.jpg|Anemone by Cloudfury Glowing_Anomone.jpg|Glowing Anemone by Hydra The NightWing Anemone and Sunny playing ball in the Summer Palace0001.jpg Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Anemone in background left Tsunamipaint.png Kinkaneme.png Anemone by blueranyk-d6hf2jb.png Scan 14.jpeg|Anemone- Art by Hrrdragons99 Tsunami and Anemone.jpg|Anemone and Tsunami. Anemone and Queen Coral.jpg|Anemone is on the bottom. Art by Dragonlover12 Photo on 2-1-14 at 1.27 PM.png|Anemone and Whirlpool Anemone by xxskyfrost-d6gkbku.jpg Sand-rose-anemone3.jpg|An anemone 3certainSeawings.jpg|By Cloudfury Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:LH Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Silver Winglet